Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting training control system for preventing emergency situations from happening in a shooting training range, and more particularly, to a shooting training control system having openable/closable booth type shooting lines that completely isolates shooters located on the shooting lines from each other through isolation covers, thereby preventing accidents caused by bullet discharge.
Background of the Related Art
A shooting range is provided for the purpose of military shooting training or sports. In such shooting range, shooters are located on a plurality of shooting lines arranged in parallel to each other, and in this state, bullets are discharged to targets disposed in front of the shooters. In the shooting range, accordingly, both of safety accidents and intentional accidents due to the bullet discharge may raise problems.
According to a system prepared in the shooting range, at present, the shooters located in parallel to each other are just controlled individually by means of management manpower. Under such system, however, there is basically a danger which the shooters may become targets of their firearms. For example, no complete safety measures for the shooters located in parallel to each other have been proposed even in Korean Patent Nos. 10-1215324 B1 and 10-1386051 B1.